sailor_moonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ein neues Leben
In Ein neues Leben wird Sailor Moon von Sailor Uranus und Sailor Neptun zum Kampf herausgefordert, um ihre Würdigkeit zu prüfen. Handlung Nachdem Pharao 90 von Sailor Saturn besiegt wurde, kehrt Sailor Moon mit einem Bündel wieder zurück. In diesem Bündel befindet sich Hotaru Tomoe, die wiedergeboren wurde. Sailor Uranus und Sailor Neptun nehmen es an sich und nachdem sie verschwunden sind, erscheinen Sailor Mars, Sailor Merkur, Sailor Venus und Sailor Jupiter, um sich um die vollkommen erschöpfte Sailor Moon zu kümmern. In Mamorus Appartment erwacht Chibiusa und erkundigt sich zuerst nach Hotarus Aufenthalt. Mamoru, Bunny und ihre Freundinnen können ihr keine Auskunft geben, glauben aber fest, dass es Hotaru gut gehe und Sailor Moon alles unternommen habe, um sie zu schützen. Das Alltagsleben geht wieder seinem gewohnten Gange und Chibiusa ist sichtlich bemüht, sich ihre Sorge um Hotaru nicht anmerken zu lassen. Nachdem Chibiusa mit dem Bus in die Schule gefahren ist, bespricht Bunny mit Luna und Artemis, dass nicht nur von Hotaru jede Spur fehle, sondern auch von Haruka, Michiru und Sailor Pluto. Bunny ist fest entschlossen, sie wieder zu finden und glaubt ganz fest an ein Wiedersehen. In einem Cafe sitzen Haruka und Michiru mit Baby Hotaru zusammen. Als Michiru die Aussage äußerst, dass es doch eine liebliche Idee sei, zusammen mit dem Baby als Familie zu leben, meint Haruka, es wäre Zeit aufzubrechen. Während ihrer Fahrt blickt Haruka zu Michiru und lässt ihre vergangene Zeit mit ihr Revue passieren. Haruka habe nun akzeptiert, dass sie eine Sailor Kriegerin sei, doch noch sei ihre Mission nicht vollendet. Es gelte, den Messias zu finden. Während Michiru im Krankenhaus Soichi Tomoe seine wiedergeborene Tochter überreicht, erfährt Haruka vom behandelten Arzt, dass Dr. Tomoes Gedächtnis nahezu vollständig ausgelöscht sei und es noch dauere, ehe er ein normales Leben weiterführen könne. Mit Wehmut lassen Haruka und Michiru Hotaru zurück und machen sich auf den Weg, um ihre Mission zu beenden. Währenddessen macht Chibiusa eine Radtour mit ihren Freundinnen, bei der ihr erneut der Hut, den ihr Ikuko Tsukino geschenkt hat, fortgeweht wird. Auf einer einsamen Wiese erscheint ihr Sailor Pluto, die ihr erklärt, dass dies nur ein Hologramm in ihrem Kopf sei und sie nicht wirklich hier wäre. Chibiusa bittet Pluto, bei ihr zu bleiben, da sie nach Hotarus Fortgang ganz alleine sei. Pluto meint aber, dass Chibiusa ganz wunderbare Freundinnen habe und erklärt, dass in Hotarus Körper zwei Seelen schlummerten: Mistress 9 und Sailor Saturn. Mit Sailor Moons Hilfe wurde Mistress 9 vertrieben und Hotaru konnte zu Sailor Saturn erwachen. Ehe sie verschwindet, versichert Pluto der Kleinen Lady, dass Hotaru wiedergeboren wurde. Als sie sich traurig Sailor Pluto zurückwünscht, hört sie, wie ein Mann im Rollstuhl nach ihr ruft, da er ihren Hut gefunden hat. Bei jenem handelt es sich um Soichi Tomoe, der mit seiner Tochter eine Spazierfahrt übernimmt. Als Chibiusa den Namen des Babys von Soichi hört, Hotaru, erinnert sich Chibiusa an die Worte von Pluto, dass Hotaru ein neues Leben führe. Als Soichi Tomoe von der Krankenschwester zurückgerufen wird, ist Chibiusa ganz erleichtert und ist sich sicher, dass sie Hotaru eines Tages wieder sehen werde. Derweil befinden sich Bunny und ihre Freundinnen in der Omega-Zone, um Nachforschungen anzustellen, aber weder von Hotaru noch von den Death Busters gibt es eine Spur. Bunny ist sehr betrübt, doch Rei versichert ihr, dass es nicht ihre Schuld sei, da sie alles Mögliche unternommen habe, um Hotaru zu schützen. Nachdem Luna und Artemis das Auto von Haruka in der Nähe entdecken, vernehmen Bunny, Rei, Ami, Makoto und Minako Violinklänge und werden von ihnen angezogen. Haruka und Michiru verhalten sich äußerst kühl Bunny gegenüber und geben ihr die Schuld an der gerade noch verhinderten Zerstörung der Erde. Durch ihre übertriebene Nächstenliebe hätte sie die ganze Welt in Gefahr gebracht und sie sei nicht würdig, eines Tages als Neo-Königin Serenity über den Planeten zu herrschen. Ami, Rei, Makoto und Minako sind schockiert über das Verhalten der beiden und nehmen Bunny in Schutz. Haruka und Michiru verwandeln sich in Sailor Uranus und Sailor Neptun und provozieren eine Auseinandersetzung. Die anderen vier Mädchen tun es ihnen gleich und verwandeln sich in Sailor Kriegerinnen. Mit tränenerstickter Stimme fleht Bunny die anderen an mit dem Streit aufzuhören. Sie räumt ihre eigenen Fehler ein, doch gleichzeitig glaube sie immer noch, dass ihr Handeln richtig gewesen sei. Da Bunny nicht versteht, warum sie sich gegenseitig angehen, wo sie doch alle Sailor Kriegerinnen seien, bittet sie ihre Freundinnen sowie Haruka und Michiru sich zurückzuverwandeln. Uranus und Neptun drohen aber mit einer ewig währenden Feindschaft, sollte Bunny sich ihnen nicht stellen. Um ihre Freundinnen zu schützen, nimmt sie das Angebot an und sie verwandelt sich in Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon verweigert allerdings den Kampf und bleibt stoisch stehen, wodurch sie von Sailor Neptuns Neptun-Angriff frontal getroffen wird. Als Sailor Mars, Sailor Merkur, Sailor Venus und Sailor Jupiter ihrer Freundin beistehen möchten, werden sie von einer Rose von Tuxedo Mask abgehalten, der ihnen erklärt, dass es ganz alleine eine Sache zwischen Moon und Uranus und Neptun sei. Den Uranus-Angriff weicht Sailor Moon aber mit einem gekonnten Sprung auf, der sie hinter Sailor Uranus landen lässt. Mit größter Mühe weicht sie Uranus' Schlägen und Tritten aus, die sie direkt in den Klammergriff von Sailor Neptun führen. Sailor Uranus rast auf Sailor Moon zu, um ihr einen gewaltigen Stoß zu geben, doch Sailor Moons Entschlossenheit lässt ihre Verwandlungsbrosche hell erleuchten. Dieses Licht blendet Uranus und Neptun, was sich Sailor Moon zunutze macht, um auszuweichen. Uranus kann nicht mehr anhalten und kracht mit Neptun zusammen. Sailor Uranus und Sailor Neptun sehen sich als besiegt an und knien vor Sailor Moon nieder. Sie erklären, dass sie lediglich Sailor Moons Macht prüfen wollen und endlich haben sie den wahren Messias gefunden. Sailor Moon versteht nicht, wer damit gemeint ist. Ohne weitere Worte zu den anderen fünf Kriegerinnen zu verlieren, machen sich die beiden auf den Weg. Sailor Moon aber möchte wissen, ob es Hotaru gut gehe und da können die beiden ihr versichern, dass dem so sei. Nachdem ihre Mission vorbei ist, ziehen sich Haruka und Michiru zurück und fahren in ihrem Auto dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen. Besetzung Trivia * In dieser Episode hat Momoko Momohara ihren einzigen Auftritt in Sailor Moon S. * Diese Episode wurde im Sailor-Moon-Magazin Nr. 9/2001 als Comic veröffentlicht. * Dr. Tomoes Patientenblatt ist in Deutsch verfasst. Auf ihm befinden sich Wörter wie "Kopfschmerzen", "Knochenbruch", "Harndrang", "Tropfen" oder "guten Appetit haben". Kategorie:Episodenführer en:A New Life! Time for Separation of the Destined Stars pl:Nowe życie! Czas rozstania zapisany w gwiazdach